


Possession

by PattRose



Series: The Horror Series Five [2]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Angst, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-24 13:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16176500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair Sandburg is possessed by something and it’s up to Jim to find out what exactly is going on. Or will Blair still be able to guide him?





	Possession

Possession  
By PattRose  
Summary: Blair Sandburg is possessed by something and it’s up to Jim to find out what exactly is going on. Or will Blair still be able to guide him?   
Warnings: AU, angst, language  
Genre: Slash (Pre-slash)  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 942  
Prompt: Demon  
Beta: Bluewolf. Thank you, Sheila.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/POssession_zpsmfoi179d.png.html)

Blair Sandburg had an excellent day and was happy he was off for the next week. Maybe he could talk Jim into going somewhere with him. Jim needed a break worse than Blair did. Plus Blair was hoping that Jim would considering being more than just roommates.

When he got to their building, he had a funny feeling come over him. Like something was wrong. But he just shrugged it off and walked up the stairs. Suddenly, something was entering his body. Blair could feel it. He could see what entered him, and it was black as coal. Blair tried to fight off this demon, but it wasn’t working. The demon then seemed to have control of his body. But Blair was still in there and he was fighting like mad. And he could tell the demon didn’t like it one bit. 

Blair unlocked the door and walked into the loft. He walked over to Jim who was cooking dinner and Blair pulled him down for a kiss and he wasn’t gentle. 

“Whoa! What’s going on Chief?”

“You know you want me,” the demon answered. 

“As a matter of fact, I do, but not this way. Slow down.”

Instead of slowing down, Blair lost control and he was back in Jim’s space. The demon Blair began kissing him and rubbing up against him. Jim finally started to get into it. A man could only resist Blair for so long. 

_Leave him alone. Get your lips off him._ And Blair let out a scream that shocked both Jim and the demon. 

_You think you’re going to win, but you’re not. I’m going to kill this one and make it last a long time._

Blair got control of his body for a second and he shoved Jim away from him. “Get your gun and kill me if you have to.”

Then Blair acted like a crazy person. He was wiggling around like something was inside of him. Jim wondered what in the hell was going on. Jim would never shoot Blair.

Blair lost control again and the demon grabbed a butcher knife lying on the counter-top. Then he started for Jim. As Jim backed up he realized those weren’t Blair’s eyes. They were someone else’s. _Fuck, I’m going to have to shoot my best friend._

But Blair got control of his arms again and took the knife and stabbed himself. Blair howled, but it didn’t sound like Blair, it sounded like a wounded animal.

“Jim, shoot me. Please?”

Blair’s eyes were blue once again causing Jim to be in a state of confusion. Then suddenly Blair’s eyes were gone and the other was back. 

Jim rushed to his shoulder holster and grabbed his gun. He pointed it at Blair and a terrible voice said, “You can’t kill your friend.”

“Yes, I can. Jim pulled the safety and got ready to shoot. The demon howled once more and Blair fell to the ground, with the black coming out of his mouth. It flew out the window, once it had left Blair’s body. Jim closed the balcony door and locked it, as if that would help. 

Then he hurried over to Blair with the slice in his leg. “Hang on, Chief. I’ll call an ambulance.”

“Jim, it’s not that bad, is it? Can you fix it instead?”

Jim ripped Blair’s jeans open so he could see the cut and decided he could clean it and bandage him up. “Come on, Chief. We’re going in the bathroom so I can clean you up. In fact, maybe we’ll soak you in a tub. Do you need a warm bath?”

Blair just looked at him like he had lost all his marbles. “Jim, I don’t think hot water is what the blood needs right now.”

“Of course you’re right.” Jim grabbed a chair and brought it into the bathroom. “Drop your drawers and let me get this wound cleaned up and bandaged.” 

As Jim cleaned the gash in Blair’s leg, he asked, “Do you want to tell me what that was?”

“I think it was a demon, Jim. They possess your body and your mind, but he couldn’t do both of mine. Maybe it has something to do with being a Shaman, do you suppose?”

“How are we going to explain your wound to Simon?”

“About that, I have the next week off and I was hoping you would join me somewhere, anywhere to have some fun, if you know what I mean.”

Jim finished bandaging Blair’s leg and then went and got him a pair of sweats. As he was helping Blair get them on, he asked, “So was it the demon that wanted me or you?”

“I think it was me and that drove the demon nuts. Can we start again?” Blair wondered. 

“We sure can. Let me make some dinner, call Simon and then you’re going to lay with me tonight in my bed, which will become our bed soon. I don’t mean do anything, you’re hurt.”

Blair laughed and said, “Either promise me some sex or I will summon the demon back.”

“Okay, you drive a hard bargain. I promise. Now sit down at the table and tell me all you felt while he was in your body,” Jim insisted. 

And Blair did just that. 

The end


End file.
